Breaking Boundaries A ChristianSyed Story
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Pairing: Christian/Syed Because we all know it wasn’t just a kiss. Includes the morning after. Rated M for sex scene – if you do not like gay/male love then please turn away now. Actually given to Marc Elliott himself :


**Eastenders – Breaking Barriers**

Pairing: Christian/Syed

Because we all know it wasn't just a kiss.

Includes the morning after. Rated R for sex scene – if you do not like gay/male love then please turn away now. Actually given to Marc Elliott himself 

XXXxxxxxxXXX

'But it's not just about religion is it?'

Christian grabbed the arm of his male companion, turning Syed towards him. The warmth that radiated from Christian's hand made Syed look towards him in a state of craved passion….a lust that couldn't be acted on…this lust that could never be dismissed…this lust….that was forbidden to turn into love…

Syed looked into the green eyes that gazed before him, the eyes that were staring into his soul at the locked secrets that lay within, as he still felt the heated sensation on his arm. Christian then released his hand and placed it on the Masood's shoulder, his fingers stroking slightly. Syed just couldn't hold it any longer…

With a sudden rush of force, Syed pushed Christian backwards into one of the Unit's silver refrigerators, his hands resting aggressively on Christian's torso.

'Hey!!...' Christian shouted, being cut off, before swiftly feeling Syed's soft, sensual lips on his. He could feel Syed's hand running across his cheekbone, as his other hand traced the lining of Christian's skin-tight denim jeans. They both became lost in a mist of frenzied appreciation as Christian took Syed's hand and led him into the office, quickly locking it behind him and pulling down the shutters to the blinds. Syed then wrapped his hands around Christian's stomach, turning him around. As Christian lent in to kiss the young Masood once more, Syed pushed him, in an already breathless state, onto the chequered brown settee that lay against the wall of the office. Christian looked up towards Syed, noticing the burning fire that raged in his eyes – this desire made Christian even more aroused as he proceeded to take off his jeans, promptly throwing them into the middle of the floor. Syed watched as Christian then took off his boxers, instantly doing the same motions, and letting them fall heavily to the ground, kicking them away as they became unwanted.

'Syed…I never thought…'

Syed stopped Christian's voice from speaking any longer, as he clambered onto his waist, ripping at Christian's shirt, tearing it into pieces as the feather light cloth began to litter the office. Syed dove forwards, pressing his lips delicately against the torso of his partner, as Christian responded by running his strong fingers through the Muslim's luscious hair. Christian groaned as Syed started to kiss his neck, every so often licking slightly, downwards and downwards, back onto his torso and even lower. Christian took the Masood in his arms, turning him around, so that Syed was now lying on the sofa…panting and breathing heavily, regaining control, ever noticing how their naked bodies…their flesh rubbed against each other so softly…so…easily. Christian took the upper hand as he entered Syed who gasped sensually, his voice suddenly muffled as Christian kissed him, his tongue tickling the roof of Syed's mouth. It felt so easy for Christian….so right as he continued to move inside Syed, noticing Syed's prostate clenching every now and again, which made Christian even more determined to unleash his lust. Syed never said a negative word…never ushered the fatal word of 'Stop' as Christian continued to make love to him, in….out…in…out again and again, speed always changing, the desire always burning…

It was all too much for both of them, as their passion created a red mist in front of their eyes, their hearts beating much too fast, their breathing getting heavier and heavier, their motions and movements going faster and faster, as both, in unison, came together, orgasms bonding as one, making their sex even more heated…and_ right_.

Christian collapsed against his partner, one last kiss being placed on Syed's torso, before resting his head on the Masood's shoulder, feeling Syed's chest rising and falling quickly, as Syed tried to regain his breath back. Christian had never felt so tired…so happy…so emotional as he closed his eyes, a slight smile sweeping across his face as he started to fall asleep…Syed took one glance towards Christian, noticing the smirk on Christian's face, and started to smile also, before kissing Christian's forehead, and resting his head on the sofa, knackered, slowly starting to fall into a deep sleep….

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

_The Morning After_

'Syed…….'

Christian awoke around twenty minutes ago, all the time gazing at Syed's motionless, innocent face, smiling sweetly to himself as he started to place thoughts in his head: _Had he finally found the one? Yes…Syed….Syed would be the one…HIS one….it didn't matter about religion….or anyone…they would be together….perhaps forever…_

'Syed?'

Christian shook Syed slightly, his head placed on the Muslim's smooth torso. Syed groaned slightly as his eyes slowly began to open. He glanced at Christian quickly, before looking away. Christian, now ever awake, and wanting just a cuddle with Syed…just to hold him… lent in to give his partner a long lingering kiss.

'…….I need to go'

Syed stated quickly, the words cutting through the air like ice, as he shot up, hurriedly picking up his clothes, and changing into them. He nearly tripped over, as he got caught in the leg of his jeans, causing Christian to stand up at once.

'Syed…? I don't….I mean, you don't have to go…not yet…no one will be here today, it's just me and you on the rota…'

Christian went over to Syed, ready to place his arms around his waist. Syed stepped away, his face expressing discomfort, as he tried to avoid any eye contact with Christian.

'Look….last night….it was…'

'The best night of my life'

'It was wrong'

Christian looked up at Syed, his mouth bleak, as he gazed towards his male partner.

'What…?'

'I have to go…'

'Syed?!' Christian grabbed his arm, as Syed's hand clasped the doorknob to the office. 'Please? I don't understand…'

Syed moved his arm quickly, shoving away any contact that Christian had given him.

'Last night was a mistake…a big mistake…I am with Amira…I LOVE Amira…do you understand me Christian? Do you?.... You forced yourself onto me yesterday….yeah…pressured me…what was I suppose to do?...'

'I didn't force myself Syed…' Christian's voice was lowered, speaking softly. 'You wanted it as much as me…'

'Wrong! You are nothing to me….' Syed looked towards the ground, as if the words….these lying words, had left a hole in his heart. He looked up towards Christian, who now had small droplets of tears in his eyes, and just wanted to tell him how much he cared about him…how much Christian meant to him…how much he wanted to be together with him, and love him…but he couldn't. He was a good Muslim….and he needed to be with Amira, for the sake of the family, and in a Muslim world, family is the most important thing. So all Syed could continue, and state is: 'You mean absolutely nothing', before leaving the office, and turning his back on the one thing that made him happy in an awfully long while….before turning his back on the one person he had fallen for….broke boundaries for…the one person he loved…


End file.
